


Never Ever, Maybe

by Meritamun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Date, Boys' Love, Dating, Genma tries to help, Heimlich Verliebt, Idiots in Love, Kakashi is an idiot, M/M, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritamun/pseuds/Meritamun
Summary: Iruka gerät in die Verlegenheit Verkuppelt zu werden. Wie es scheint ergeht es Kakashi ebenfalls so. Aber wo man bereits zusammensitzt, kann man ja das beste daraus machen, oder? [Kakashi x Iruka]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Never Ever, Maybe

Die Eiswürfel klimperten, als Iruka den Tumbler in seinen Händen schwenkte. Er hielt das Glas am oberen Rand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger fest und betrachtete, wie das Licht des Lokals sich in der honigfarbenden Flüssigkeit brach. Eigentlich trank er selten, aber heute Abend würde er, sobald er sich dazu überwunden hatte, den ersten Schluck zu nehmen, eine Ausnahme machen.  
Genma hatte sich vor über einer Stunde auf die Toilette verabschiedet und mittlerweile bezweifelte Iruka, dass der Jonin wiederkommen würde. Weswegen er noch immer hier saß, konnte zumindest nicht am guten Whisky liegen, das 'Rostige Kunai' war nicht für seine Qualität an alkoholischen Getränken bekannt.  
Vielleicht war es Neugier, die ihn hielt, oder die Resignation, dass er den anderen Lehrern so sehr aufgefallen war, dass er ein ewiger Junggeselle war, dass sie ihm helfen wollten, zumindest flachgelegt zu werden. Also wirklich nichts, worüber man sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.

Um so unscheinbar wie möglich zu wirken, hatte der dunkelhaarige Shinobi seinen Kopf sinnbildlich zwischen die Schultern gezogen. Doch es half nichts, an diesem Ort fiel er auf wie ein bunter Hund - er hob den Altersdurchschnitt um mindestens zehn Jahre, wenn nicht sogar mehr. Er war sich sicher, dass einige der Anwesenden gefühlt erst letztes Jahr in seiner Klasse gesessen hatten.   
Wahrscheinlich sah er aus wie ein lustgeiler Bock, der sein eigenes Alter vergessen hatte. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne sinken, legte die Hand darauf und seufzte. Wo war er hier nur hineingeraten? Die Antwort darauf war so simpel wie unangenehm, denn er hatte sich von Genma einlullen lassen, dass es da jemanden gab, der ihn unbedingt kennenlernen wollte, ihn aber nicht direkt ansprechen konnte. Iruka wollte der Person, die den Umstand eingegangen war, Genma um Hilfe zu bitten, nicht gegen den Kopf stoßen. Es war doch nur fair, dass er ihr, wer auch immer sie sein mochte, ins Gesicht sagte, dass er kein Interesse hatte. Immerhin war er Single aus Überzeugung - es gab genug Kinder in seinem Leben, wozu benötigte er noch einen Partner?   
Aber es war ein schwacher Moment gewesen, in welchem er sich wirklich geschmeichelt gefühlt hatte und Genma hatte es ausgenutzt und ihn dazu gebracht, heute mit ihm in das 'Rostigen Kunai' zu gehen. Wieso hatte er nicht einfach nein gesagt?

Entschlossen richtete sich Iruka wieder auf und hob den Whisky-Tumbler. Nur weil er nett sein wollte, bedeutete dies nicht, dass er hier zum Amüsement von Genma sitzen bleiben musste. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits jetzt am nächsten Arbeitstag das neue Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in der Akademie - er musste dem Ganzen nicht noch mehr Nährboden bieten, nur weil er hier bis zum Ladenschluss sitzen geblieben war.  
Er setzte das Glas an, um es zu leeren. Iruka kam jedoch nicht zum Trinken, denn in dem Moment, als der Inhalt seine Lippen streifte, schirmte etwas das Licht vor ihm ab und vor seinen inneren Augenlidern wurde es dunkler.  
Blinzelnd senkte der Lehrer das Glas wieder. Im ersten Moment sah er kaum mehr als eine vom Licht gerahmte Person, die vor seinem Tisch stand. Erst als er sich langsam an die geänderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnte, erkannte er Details, die ihm verrieten, wer fälschlicherweise wie ein Engel von hinten angestrahlt wurde (aber ganz sicher keiner war). Weiße Haare, das schief sitzende Stirnband, die Chunin-Weste, eine Hand tief in der Hosentasche vergraben, die andere zum Gruß erhoben.  
Na toll.  
Hatake Kakashi.

"Du bist es dieses Mal." Der ältere Jonin ließ sich, ohne nach Erlaubnis zu fragen, auf den Stuhl neben Iruka nieder. Dieser beobachtete ihn zwar, sagte aber nichts - immerhin wollte er sowieso gleich gehen.  
Iruka trank den Whisky aus und verzog das Gesicht. Er konnte diesem alkoholischen Getränk nichts abgewinnen. "Falls du Genma suchst, der ist bereits gegangen", erklärte Iruka. Welchen Grund sollte Kakashi sonst haben, um herzukommen - nicht dass es ihn interessierte, ob der andere öfter in diesem Lokal einkehrte. Aber scheinbar wusste er, weshalb Iruka hier war, was seine Worte zuvor bestätigt hatten.  
"Ich dachte mir schon, dass er bereits weg ist. Vielleicht habe ich mich ja etwas verspätet", gestand der andere Shinobi ein und erntete von seinem unwilligen Gesprächspartner einen vielsagenden Blick. Hatake Kakashi kam nie pünktlich.  
"Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt", informierte der Dunkelhaarige den anderen und war im Begriff aufzustehen. Als seine Hände sich am Tischrand abstützten, legte sich jedoch eine behandschuhte Hand über seine und zwang Iruka dazu, zumindest innezuhalten.  
"Genma musste mir versprechen, dass er die Rechnung übernimmt, wieso bleibst du nicht noch etwas", sagte Kakashi und obwohl es im Inneren des 'Rostigen Kunais' viel zu dunkel war, um Regungen unter der Stoffmaske vor seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, hatte Iruka das Gefühl, ein Lächeln aus den Worten zu hören. Iruka zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte.

Iruka hätte sich mehr Aufklärung gewünscht, denn es fiel ihm schwer, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen, die Kakashi an seinen Tisch gebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nicht viel mit dem anderen Shinobi zu tun, sein Ruf eilte ihm in jeder Hinsicht voraus. Zwar war der Groll, den er empfand, als er Naruto als Lehrer zugeteilt wurde, längst verflogen - aber warm geworden waren sie dennoch nie miteinander. Es gab einfach nichts - außer vielleicht ihr Stirnband, welches sie beide als Shinobi aus Konoha auswies - was sie miteinander verband.  
"Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht ganz verstehe, weshalb du hier bist", eröffnete der Jüngere und hob die Augenbrauen. Immerhin sollte doch noch jemand anderes - eine Frau - dazu kommen. Hatte Genma jemals eine Frau erwähnt? Wahrscheinlich, denn Iruka konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals jemandem offenbart hatte, dass er auch und vor allem an Männern interessiert war.  
"Ich bin dein Date", erwiderte Kakashi mit einem Schulterzucken, als er aufstand. "Wir beide können nun einen Drink vertragen, warte hier."  
Eine andere Möglichkeit blieb Iruka in diesem Moment auch nicht, denn die Aussage hatte ihn sprachlos gemacht. Kakashi war sein Date? Und wer hatte ihn gefragt? Ach ja, Genma.  
Er sah dem älteren Shinobi hinterher und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während er sich untersagte, die hochgewachsene Gestalt des anderen eingehend zu mustern.

Dass sie angestarrt wurden, war schwer zu übersehen. Wenn in einer Bar, die dafür berüchtigt war, dass man dort immer jemanden fand, den man abschleppen konnte, der berüchtigtste Junggeselle von Konoha neben einem biederen Akademie-Lehrer auftauchte, dann wurde man angesehen. Und Iruka, der viel zu viel damit zu tun hatte, um sich auch noch mit einer Beziehung oder gar Liebe zu beschäftigen, wurde dadurch immer nervöser.  
"Hier", ein Glas wurde vor ihm abgestellt. Kakashi setzte sich wieder neben ihn und rutschte etwas näher heran. "Ich glaube, ihnen gehen langsam die Single-Frauen aus."  
"Bitte was?" Zwar konnte der jüngere Shinobi noch nicht ganz folgen. "Ihnen gehen die Frauen aus?"  
"Ja", erwiderte Kakashi und hob eine Hand, um den Zopf an Irukas Hinterkopf zu berühren. "Genma und die anderen haben es zu einer Freizeitaktivität gemacht, mich verkuppeln zu wollen. Dabei bestellen sie mich immer an irgendeinen Ort, wo jemand auf mich wartet, der sich Hoffnungen macht. Meistens bezahlen sie, deswegen lasse ich es mir nicht nehmen." Er zog die Hand zurück. "Tut mir leid, dass sie es dieses Mal auf dich abgesehen haben."  
Es war nicht abwegig, die Worte als verletzend anzuerkennen. Aber Iruka war sich unschlüssig, ob er diese Gefühl gegen Genma oder Kakashi empfinden sollte. Ganz offensichtlich trug er jedoch das Herz auf der Hand, denn sein ungewolltes Date beugte sich noch etwas an ihn heran.  
"Dieses Mal lagen sie nicht ganz so weit von meinen Vorstellungen entfernt", sagte er leise und griff nach seinem Glas. Iruka tat es ihm gleich, denn mittlerweile brachte er gar kein Wort mehr heraus.

Das widerliche, bittere Getränke, welches er in einem Zug austrank, ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen. Was zur Hölle hatte Kakashi ihm da serviert? Iruka hustete und stellte das Glas ab. Der andere klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
"Was war das?", wollte er wissen.  
"Kräuterlikör. Du sahst aus, als könntest du den gebrauchen. Und nun guck nicht so. Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich öfter hier sitze", versuchte Kakashi ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
Iruka schnaufte. "Möchtest du Mitleid?"  
Aber der Weißhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber du solltest es nicht persönlich nehmen. Die anderen haben wohl nun die Vermutung, dass ich auf Männer stehen könnte und haben sich nicht gleich getraut Gai herzubestellen." Wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte, war für Iruka nur schwer zu verstehen.  
"Stehst du auf Männer?" Von allen Fragen, die dem Akademie-Lehrer durch den Kopf gingen, war dies die erste, welche ihm über die Lippen kam.  
"Stehst du auf Männer?", erwiderte Kakashi, ohne wirklich auf die Frage einzugehen. Iruka senkte den Blick und fragte nicht erneut nach.

Als der Jüngere wieder aufsah, hatte der Jonin neben ihm gerade wieder die Maske über die Nase gezogen. Iruka nahm an, dass es unfreundlich war, nun einfach zu gehen, weshalb er versuchte ein sicheres Thema anzusprechen.  
"Wie glaubst du, geht es Naruto gerade mit Jiraiya?"  
"Möchtest du gerade wirklich über Naruto sprechen? Außerdem hast du meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Iruka war sich sicher, dass er das Grinsen in Kakashis Stimme hörte.  
"Nein, ich meine", er verdrehte die Augen. Weshalb war er nun auch noch nervös. Es war ja nicht so, dass dies ein echtes Date war, nicht wahr? "Worüber sollen wir uns denn sonst unterhalten." Sexuelle Ausrichtung stand zumindest für ihn nicht zur Auswahl.  
"Hm", gab Kakashi einen undeutbaren Laut von sich und legte dabei einen Arm über die Stuhllehne. "Wir könnten uns einmal über etwas anderes unterhalten als Arbeit. Was machst du so in deiner Freizeit?"  
Natürlich, dachte Iruka bei sich. Deine Freunde schicken uns auf ein Date und du, Hatake Kakashi, nimmst das alles gelassen hin, weil du es bereits, wer weiß wie oft, erlebt hast und tust nun so, als würde es dich interessieren.  
"Ich koche gerne", antwortete er dann.  
"Interessant", erwiderte Kakashi und holte, wer weiß woher, ein Buch hervor. "Ich lese gerne. Kennst du es?"  
"Ja, doch." Iruka sah weg und war sich den prüfenden Blicken des anderen Mannes dennoch mehr als nur bewusst.  
"An dieser Stelle fühlen sich viele Frauen immer abgeschreckt." Woran das nur liegen mochte? "Also", führte Kakashi das Gespräch dann in eine andere Richtung. "Weshalb hast du zugestimmt."  
Am liebsten wäre Iruka die Wände hochgegangen, von allen Dates, die er jemals hatte, war dieses das merkwürdigste. Dabei war es nicht mal ein richtiges und er hatte bisher eigentlich auch noch keines gehabt.  
"Ich dachte mir, dass wenn jemand so etwas arrangieren möchte, dass ich zumindest persönlich erscheinen solle um ihr", er räusperte sich, "oder ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich kein Interesse habe." Es klang nicht nur so, es war ein einstudierter Text gewesen, welchen Iruka für Person X vorbereitet hatte. Dies war Kakashi nicht entgangen, weshalb er Irukas Blick mit Skepsis begegnete, als dieser ihn versuchte überzeugt anzusehen.  
"Eine Person, die Shiranui Genma um Hilfe bittet, hat dein persönliches Engagement nicht verdient. Aber davon ab, du sagst nein, bevor du die Person gesehen hast?", erkundigte sich der Ältere so beiläufig, dass es auffällig war.  
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, du hinterlässt seit Jahren etliche gebrochene Herzen", gab Iruka zurück und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl etwas zurück, um Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. "Und ich weiß nur von denen in Konoha." Dass es eifersüchtig klang, war absoluter Zufall.  
"Ich habe niemanden darum gebeten, mir nachzulaufen. Wenn ich mich zu einer Person bekenne, würde ich ihr nie das Herz brechen." Kakashi lehnte sich auch zurück, behielt seinen Gesprächspartner aber weiter im Auge. Er nickte ihm zu, als Zeichen, dass er nun dran war.  
Der Akademielehrer wandte den Blick ab und atmete einmal tief ein. "Für so etwas habe ich keine Zeit. Mein Job verlangt viel Engagement und ich möchte den Kindern genügend Aufmerksamkeit geben. Solche Kinder wie Naruto haben es nötig, dass jemand sie auffängt." Das war ein ebenso sorgsam einstudiertes Mantra, dass er gerne voran schob.  
"Und dem ordnest du dich unter. Wenn die Kinder abends nach Hause zu ihren Familien gehen, bist du alleine? Keine Gefühle? Du wünscht dir niemanden an deiner Seite? Niemand, den du interessant findest? Sex?"  
"Was wird das, ein Verhör?" Das Lachen war mehr Verunsicherung als alles andere. Die Verlegenheit war, trotz des künstlichen Lichts im Lokal, längst deutlich auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.  
Kakashi winkte ab und ließ das Thema fallen. "Ich hole uns noch etwas zu trinken", sagte er und ließ den Jüngeren genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Und das tat er.

Als Kakashi sich wieder setzte, stellte er die Gläser ab und hob seine Hand erneut in Richtung des jüngeren Shinobi und zog an dem Band, welches dessen Zopf zusammenhielt. Noch ehe Iruka protestieren konnte, fielen ihm seine dunklen Haare über die Schultern. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Kakashi brachte ihn zum Schweigen.  
"Du solltest die Haare öfter offen tragen." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihm ein Glas. "Auf Genma."  
So schnell wie Kakashi das Glas hob, so schnell war Iruka gar nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Er schauderte. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen Nacken, ausgehend von dem Punkt, an welchem die Finger des anderen ihn berührt hatten.  
"Weshalb bist du hergekommen, wenn du wusstest, was Genma wieder ausgeheckt hatte?", fragte Iruka hastig. Er wollte eine Antwort.  
Zunächst zuckte Kakashi nur mit den Schultern. "Ich komme immer, aber meistens gehe ich wieder, bevor mich die Person sieht. Bei dir hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich dazu setzen sollte."  
Iruka spürte, wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen. "Wegen mir? Warum solltest du das tun?"  
"Weil ich heute Abend noch nichts vor hatte", sagte Kakashi und zog seine Maske hinab, um zu trinken. Dabei verdeckte seine Hand jedoch weiterhin sein Gesicht, so dass Iruka sein vollständiges Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
"Du lügst so schlecht wie die Kinder in der ersten Klasse", sagte Iruka trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Der Blick des Weißhaarigen wandte sich zu ihm und er zog die Maske wieder zurecht. "Wieso lässt du dich auf dieses Date ein, wenn du lieber alleine sein möchtest, Iruka?" fragte er und hob dann seine einzelne sichtbare Augenbraue. "Das Spiel 'Ich bin schwer zu bekommen' passt nicht zu dir. Sonst endest du noch so wie ich."  
Der Jüngere musste lachen. "Alt?"  
"Das passiert automatisch, wenn du nicht vorher auf einer Mission stirbst." Kakashis Hand legte sich über Irukas. Der Dunkelhaarige sah darauf hinab. "Ich würde dich gerne näher kennenlernen."

xxx

In einem Zug trank Genma das Glas aus und stellte es geräuschvoll auf den Tresen vor sich. Kotetsu und Izumo, die rechts und links neben ihm Platz genommen hatten, sahen ihn fragend an. Sie hatten den Akademie-Instruktor auf der Straße getroffen und wurden von ihm in die nächste Bar mitgenommen. Dort hatte er sich etwas Trinken bestellt und begonnen zu erzählen. Er hatte nur pausiert, um zu trinken. Das war sein drittes Glas. Aber nun wirkte er wieder etwas entspannter.  
"Ich sage euch, wenn Kakashi noch einmal behauptet, dass ich ihm etwas schulde, dann steck ich ihm eine Briefbombe in den Allerwertesten. Iruka wird wochenlang nicht mehr mit mir sprechen", pikierte er sich und verschränkte dann die Arme vor sich auf dem Tresen.  
"Ist er so schlecht darin, jemanden anzusprechen, dass er deine Hilfe braucht?" Izumo hob seine Augenbrauen.  
"Vielleicht lässt Iruka auch nicht zu, dass man ihn ausführt", fügte Kotetsu hinzu.  
"Nein", murrte Genma. "Beide. Guckt sie euch an, ich hab noch nie so beziehungsunfähige Erwachsene gesehen. Noch eins", der letzte Teil war an den Barkeeper gerichtet, der nur nickte. "Wenn er das versaut, stelle ich Kakashi alles in Rechnung."


End file.
